The Stream of Sindria
by Lovelybaka
Summary: Series of OS about Ja'far and Nahla. Follow the slices of life of the first advisor of Sindria. Ja'far/OC. Originaly post on my dA.
1. Under my skin

It was a sunny day in Sindria, as almost all days in Sindria. The sun was bright and the wind light. A perfect day to walk the streets of the market, not to work inside of the palace. Nahla was sitting at her desk, surrounded by many scrolls, her head rested on her hand by her chin. She had so much work but that light wind had begun to drive her in a peaceful moment. Her eyes were about to close, her mind became blank. She blinked once, twice, thrice and her eyes were closed.

"Nahla!" She stood up suddenly, making some scrolls fall on the ground. She knew that voice and that tune, troubles were here.

"Y-yes Ja'far?" She turned herself to face the man who had called her. He cheeks were red from embarrassment he had found her like that. "I swear, I was working. What can I do for you?"

"I know you were falling asleep, don't try to lie to me. There is the mark of your sleeve on your cheek." He approached her to point the said mark with his forefinger, making her blush even more. As he realized she was blushing, he quickly stepped back, his own face turned pink. "B-by the way, you need to come with me. Yamuraiha wants to show us something."

Nahla watched him with a surprised look but ended by smiling and cleared her desk up. "Okay Ja'far, I'm coming. Did she tell why she wanted to see us?"

"She didn't really tell me. She found a new spell who could do things amazing or something."

Ja'far and Nahla left together the White Aries Tower to go the laboratory of Yamuraiha, far of the common places of the palace. Nahla enjoyed that littles walks with Ja'far. It was usual for her to accompany him, she was a member of the Ministry after all. She helped him with the scrolls and all the administration he couldn't do when himself and Sinbad were on a political trip. There was a natural trust between them. She did her best to fully accomplish her work and Ja'far respected and admire her motivation, it was true she was always working with serious and a smile on her lips.

"I hope she didn't try to elaborate a new spell to make grow beard like the last time." Said Nahla puffing in her hands. "Yes, my hair and the eyebrows of Sinbad remember it." Sighed Ja'far, rubbing his forehead. "It was a real disaster. Just let's see what she prepared, we're arrived."

Ja'far pushed the door of the laboratory, followed by Nahla, to find Yamuraiha too busy to notice she had guests. As Ja'far has cleared his throat, Yamuraiha turned back and ran toward them, obviously excited.

"Ja'far! Nahla! I'm glad you were able to come! I've just found a new spell I would like to show you! With this, you would be able to stop drinking too much coffee and eventually work less!" Yamuraiha looked at them, hopping on her feet in excitement, proud of her discovery, while Ja'far and Nahla looked at each other, chocked of what Yamuraiha has just said.

"Y-yamuraiha… You didn't have to-" Had begun Nahla but she was quickly stopped by the magician.

"No need to thank me! It's a great pleasure to help you two! So, let's go!"

Before Ja'far or Nahla could say anything, Yamuraiha cast her spell which did… nothing. The three look at them alternately.

"Do you want to drink a cup of coffee now?" Asked shyly Yamuraiha, playing with her fingers, self-uncertain.

"I would need more than a cup right now" Replied Ja'far a bit adgy, his hand rubbing his forehead, sign that he was trying to keep his calm. "Now, if you've finished, I think we should go because we have a lot of work to do and I think-"

"Obviously it didn't work." Told the magician, more for herself than for Ja'far. "Maybe if I cast it a second time…"

"Yamuraiha! Are you even listening to me?" The grey head. He didn't want to get angry on her friend but she wasn't listening at him at all. She cast her spell a second time and… nothing.

"I know! I need to check something on the book in the library! I'm coming back soon! Wait for me here please!" Yamuraiha left the room in such a hurry that she left a trail of dust, pushing Nahla and make her lost her balance and fell on the ground.

As Nahla and Ja'far both coughed because of the dust, Ja'far wanted to turn himself toward the woman to help her to stand herself when he realized his body was itself on the ground. 'I didn't remember being down' he just thought. He waved his hand to dispel the rest of the dust when he looked at his hand. He didn't remember either having done manicure. His eyes rose in direction of (Name) but he couldn't find her. He heard her cough and turned his head in her direction.

"Nahla? Are you alright?" he called her.

"Yes I'm fine. And you-" She stopped suddenly. She couldn't believe it either. They had the same revelation in their look and both exclaimed in the same time:

"She duplicated me!" Both stopped again. It didn't make any sense. She couldn't have duplicated both of them, so, that would mean…

"D-did she swap o-our bodies?" Asked Nahla uncredulous. She looked her hands, which weren't her hands anymore, she carried her hand to her head to feel a soft, but short, lock of hair. Something strange caught her attention, she had that feeling that something was on her arms and her feet, but under her tunic. She rolled up her sleeves which revealed red ropes. Seeing that, Ja'far stood up and caught her wrists.

"D-don't touch it! It would be a bad idea." He told her as he realised how close he put himself.

"J-ja'far! We can't stay like that! We need to find Yamuraiha back so she could reverse her damn spell!" Nahla began to panic. It wasn't she didn't want to stay in his body, but Ja'far was in her own body. She knew he wasn't a pervert but, she didn't like the idea of having someone in her body.

Ja'far released her wrists and tried to calm down to think. "I guess we don't have other choice. She can't be far, if we hurry we could-" as Ja'far was trying to put a strategy, he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Ah Ja'far you're there! I've met Yamuraiha in the hall and she told me I could find you here. Come with me I need your help."

It was nothing but the King Sinbad himself who had just shown up to get his precious adviser. Ja'far and Nahla, or Nahla and Ja'far, looked at each other with a panicked expression on their face.

"Sin, I think we should first-" body Nahla tried to say, but she was quickly interrupt by the King.

"I understand you want to stay here alone but I really need Ja'far now, Nahla. I promise I give it back to you soon." He said as he sent a wink to young woman.

Ja'far and Nahla were shocked and neither of the two couldn't say anything until Sinbad spoke again.

"Ja'far? Is everything okay?" At this moment, the king didn't understand why Name looked at him, ready to speak. Before she could say anything, Sinbad took Ja'far by the waist to push him out of the room. "I return him to you in a few hours, no panic."

Sinbad made sure to walk fast to not let Nahla catch them up. He looked at Ja'far who was red like a tomato. On the other hand, the true Ja'far was staying in the room, the body of Nahla showing an uncredulous expression, not really sure what just happened. The time he realized that Sinbad was left with Nahla in his body, the King and "his" adviser weren't there anymore.

That couldn't be worse. Nahla was clearly not ready to hear all the problems of Sinbad and help him, even if he knew she would do her best, that was just impossible. As he wanted to start running, he felt his legs surprisingly light, like his arms. He began to run when a few lock of hair came to block his view. "Tch, Nahla, I've always thought your red locks were cute, but how can you even run with this before your eyes?" he thought for himself. He was sure to ask her when he would find the young woman.

* * *

During that time, Nahla was always so confused. What did happen actually? She was in the body of her superior, his King wanted to speak with him, not her and that said King didn't want to listen what she wanted to tell. She tried one more time as the purple hair king came in a room that Nahla didn't know.

"King Sinbad, I really need to tell you something, it's of the highest important." Nahla was determined but that didn't seem to convince the monarch.

"Ja'far, I can't even remember the last time you called me 'King'. I guess it has something to do with Nahla, right?"

The eyes of the said girl became suddenly bigger as Sinbad was sitting in his chair. "Y-yes it have!"

"Did you finally tell her you like her? If you ask me, I'm pretty sure she already knows."

Ja'far's eyes blinked. Blinked. And blinked again. What does her King just said? Ja'far liked her? No way. 'Actually no, I didn't know that!' She thought to herself.

"N-no my King, I didn't tell her I l-liked her, she would be t-too shocked!" Sinbad rose an eyebrow to his friend and searched in his scrolls.

"She wouldn't be that shocked, it's pretty obvious she likes you too, just look the way she blushes when you're with her. Listen, I'm not the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas for nothing, I can see when a woman likes a man and, Ja'far, Nahla does like you. So, where did I put that damn scroll?"

"K-king Sinbad? Can I ask you something p-please?" The face of Ja'far was red as burned tomato, his look avoided the purple king, which surprised Sinbad."Go ahead."

"D-do you really t-think I l-love N-nahla? W-what make you s-say that?"

"Maybe the fact you told me many and many times, asking me for advices? Are you drunk Ja'far?" Asked the king while he was laughing. "I told you to take her on walk, ask regularly if she was fine, share some scrolls for her missions. You really don't remember?"

As Nahla opened her mouth to reply, the door of the room opened noisily, Nahla's body and Yamuraiha entering the room.

"Sin! Don't dare to tell her anything or I will…" Ja'far stopped himself, seeing his own face with the reddest shade he had never seen. Sinbad, meanwhile, didn't understand anything. Nahla was a quiet and polite girl, she would never talk to him like that.

"Nahla, I don't know what you're talking about, but I never thought you would speak to me like that one day."

"I-I'm sorry Ja'far. I couldn't explain to him." Said the voice of Ja'far coming from his body.

"Ja-? Na-?" For the first time, the High King of the Seven Seas could was simply speechless.

"Y-yamuraiha." He put himself together and asked to the magician. "Can you cast some spell which swap people bodies?"

The magician blushed and nodded lightly. "I didn't know I could until today. I was a terrible accident. First I thought I did a spell to drink less coffee because I drank myself less coffee after founding this spell but, obviously, it wasn't it." Yamuraiha seemed confused and really, really embarrassed.

"But Yamuraiha, you know that, if you drank less coffee, it's because you hate coffee?" asked Nahla in the body of Ja'far.

"I… I didn't think about it" replied Yamuraiha, her head tilting. "But I guess I can repair it by doing it again."

After the blue hair magician fixed her "little mistake", Sinbad authorized Ja'far a few hours of break before finally coming helping him. The red head woman decided to take a break too by walking in her room when Ja'far offered to accompany her. For Nahla, it seemed to be the longest and the quietest walk she had ever done. As they finally reached her room, she politely excused herself before opening the door.

"Nahla wait please." Asked the grey head. "I… Can I ask you what did Sinbad tell you earlier?" His tone was uncertain but he had to know.

The cheeks of Nahla became pink by the question. She avoided his look to eventually reply: "N-nothing." Ja'far rose an eyebrow and sighed.

"Nahla… I can't believe you with that pink cheeks of yours. May I ask you one more question?"

She was hesitant but nodded quietly.

"Would you like to go on a mission in the marketplace with me tomorrow?"

Hu? Did she hear right? She turned her face straight to Ja'far's, her amber eyes fixing his dark ones. She didn't understand why he did ask her that question.

"S-sure! W-why not." She let a smile win her face, a soft giggle coming from the man in front of her. "What? Did you expect me to say 'no'?"

The grey head looked at her gently. "No, actually, it's so good to finally see you back Nahla. That smile suits you better than that embarrassed face." He tilted gently his head on side and Nahlacouldn't help but laugh with him.

"I guess you're right. So, see you tomorrow Ja'far?"

"See you tomorrow Nahla"

As Ja'far was about to leave, Nahla quickly let a small peck on his cheek, closing right after her door. The man was speechless. It took him a few seconds to process what just happened. He left the corridors to reach his living quarters. Maybe it was time to apply some of Sinbad's advices?  
After all, he had got her under his skin.

* * *

 **Extra**

"So, why did you need me so badly earlier?" Asked Ja'far, obviously tired.

"I couldn't find the last scroll of 'The Adventures of Sinbad' and I needed to write a new chapters for my fans." Replied the King, a large smile on his face.

"You can't be serious?" The head of Ja'far was the really description of what we could say nowadays, the "What the f*ck" face.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy that "new" story. Okay, not so new if you already followed my work on DevianArt. I'm going to post more of my originaly Ja'far x Reader, changed in Ja'far x OC for the website in the nexts chapters. If you enjoyed this story, don't hesitate to tell me with a review, or a like, or a follow, or anything~**

 **I wish you all a lovely day~**

 **Lovelybaka**


	2. Late sleep

This day has been long, too long. Even for a workaholic like him, Ja'far had to recognize, he had been very busy these days.

With his usual mountain of work, Ja'far used the behaviour to sleep in his own office. On his couch, or on his desk some nights. That couldn't be help. But that was before.

Before he actually met Nahla. Nahla was one of his co-worker, working on the administration of the Ministry. It wasn't the 'love at the first sight' as Sinbad had told him sometimes, no.

It took him time to discover the aspects of her personality.

It took him time to learn what she liked and what could make her melt.

It took him time to realise he had fallen for the girl.

More than one year. It was the time he took to finally ask her out.

More than one year. It was the time she had waiting for him to ask her out.

Eventually, they could say they were in couple.

Despite knowing that Ja'far was a workaholic, Nahla couldn't help it and wish that Ja'far was a bit more present during the nights.

At the beginning, Ja'far did a lot of efforts. He finished his work at time, even earlier some evenings. When she asked him, he put his scrolls on his desk and came to join their shared room.

But months passed and a routine won the couple. Ja'far let himself spend more time in his work. Working until dawn and when he realised he was late, he sometimes came in his room, just to see her lover sleeping in the half-empty bed.

* * *

This night, was one of these nights.

Ja'far worked pretty hard today again and before he could realise, the stars had substituted to the sun. The palace was pretty quiet. He knew he should take some sleep but, knowing she was there, probably already sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up.

"I know I hadn't be the best for her these days." He sighed at this thought. "But, I miss her. I want to see her. I want to take her in my arms, even if I might wake her up."

A sad smile won his freckled face. He put the last scroll on the desk and made his way on his apartments. He pushed the door slowly, making sure to not do a single sound. His previous competences as an assassin had, sometimes, a daily use.

When he reached the bedroom, he saw her partner, her back facing him. Her form was partially covered with the blanket, letting her upper body exposed to the light air of the room.

Ja'far wanted to make his way to the bed when he heard a sound, almost like a whisper.

"Ja-Far-"

He blinked. Did he heard right? He went around to the bed to face her. He put slowly a hand on the mattress of the bed, ready to place his other one on her shoulder when he stop himself immediately.

Nahla had her eyes closed.

He sighed. It must have been his imagination, the tiredness winning him. He turned on his heels when he heard a new whisper. This time, facing directly the red hair woman. Even in the dark of the room, he knew his face turned into a dark shade of pink.

"Ja-Faar-"

He was afraid he understood. His partner, his Nahla was dreaming, but she was dreaming about… him? Obviously. But, the tone of her voice, almost inaudible as it was, wasn't cracking or sad. It was needy. It was the same tone he used to hear the first months of their relation, the way she called him when she wanted his attention, the same when she went on her tiptoes to reach his face.

Despite that thought flattered his masculine ego, a sad wave crossed him. She was missing him too.

He swore to himself to fix it, right now and tomorrow too.

He climbed eventually into his bed, Nahla's back always facing him. He came closer to her form, putting his arms around her waist, searching to the most closeness. He gently removed a lock of her red hair from her neck and returned his hands around her form. He placed a soft kiss oh her temple before nuzzling his face on her neck.

"I miss you too, Nahla."

* * *

A soft ray on light came on the Nahla's face. She grumbled on the morning which had the bad idea to waking her. She tried to turn herself to escape to this sun attack when she realised she couldn't move. She opened carefully her eyes to note that a pair of arms was around her waist. She turned her head to see a grey bedhead next to her, the mouth slightly open, breathed slowly.

"When did he came back? Yesterday? This morning?" wondered the girl; slowly emerging from her sleep state.

She tried to free herself from his grip to not wake him up when she felt the pressure became a little bit stronger around her waist.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Said the still sleepy voice next to her ear.

She giggled. She couldn't help but wanted to see his face for real, seeing that sleepy face which usually had already left their share bed before her.

"'Morning Ja'far. It's pretty rare for you to stay that late under the covers. Are you sick?"

Even if her question was tainted with humour, Nahla was still a bit confused. Maybe he was really sick after all. She sifted her position to face him to check herself. But, the only thing she saw was a bright smile face in front of her. Ja'far was relaxed like he had never been in months. He let a light chuckle escape his lips before replying.

"I'm not sick, don't worry. I just wanted to spend all the day with my perfect Nahla and it all begins in spending a late sleep with her."

He nuzzled his face in his neck right after, letting the poor woman with a deep crimson face.

"Ja-Ja'far, I think you're really sick! I'm going to look for Yam, maybe she could do something about y-"

She was stopped in her sentence by a pair of lips on the side of her neck, letting her speechless.

"Ja'far! What are you doing?!"

The grey head advisor didn't answer verbally to her question. He continued his open kisses on her neck, as he placed himself on top of her. His dark eyes met with her amber irises.

"I have already told you, I'm spending all the day with my perfect Nahla. Which means…"

He planted a quick peck on her rose lips before whispering in his morning tone:

"We should enjoy our late sleep."

A smile won the features of the woman, letting her hands find their way to the soft hair of her lovely grey head partner.

"And, your work? What about all these affaires you told me yesterday?"

"Work? I don't know this word" replied Ja'far kissing the top of Nahla's nose, earning a soft giggle from the woman.

"Ja'far…" she began "You know you can't procrastinate, it will just worried you after. We could keep on this evening maybe."

She tried to sit but she was blocked in her action by the said workaholic, who pinned gently her wrists in his hands, next to her head, forcing her to stay down on the mattress.

"I said…" repeated Ja'far while locking his eyes with hers "I'm spending all the day with you. I'm not procrastinating, I just revise my priorities."

Nahla couldn't have received any nicer compliment from the advisor male. She knew all the signification of these words and she couldn't be happier. She didn't even notice that a single tear had rolled along her cheek when Ja'far used his thump to wipe it.

"I missed you." She whispered closing her eyes, letting her arms circled his neck.

Ja'far smiled and whisper against her lips before kissing her like he wanted to do for hours:

"I missed you too."

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Ang so, you say that Ja'far won't do any work today?" asked the purple head king.

"No my King. He send us a message to say he was spending his day with Nahla for the all day." Answered a random advisor.

"Fine fine. Eventually, I will be called 'Uncle Sin' soon." Laughed the king, sitting comfortably on his seat.

* * *

 **Hello everyone~ I hope you enjoyed that new one shot. I remember I was red like a tomato when I write it a few years ago, but I'm so weak for Ja'far, and I found him to cute with her partner! I had to change the rating for this series, because of the 'mature' themes and all. But, know I'm weak for fluff, like really really, so expect a lot a fluff with my writing (and the two nexts chapters I've planned for this series).**

 **I really hope you enjoyed your reading and thank you very much for your liking or following this series (or my Sinbad one). Have a lovely day!**

 **Lovelybaka~**


	3. Thank you

This… It wasn't even possible. Where could she have been… again?

The grey haired advisor wasn't shocked. He was panicked.

He managed during weeks to do his best, to do the maximum to keep the red haired woman close to him but again, she disappeared.

It was the second time in the same week.

He knew he was asking a lot to her. It wasn't in her comportment to stay still and spend her days peacefully. But here he was.

Nahla wasn't in their apartments.

Ja'far's face was mixed between anxiety and weariness. Where could she have been?

Trying to pull himself together, he took one second, touching his forehead with his hand when he closed his eyes.

If Nahla wasn't in their apartments and if she wasn't working today, where would she want to spend her time?

'Ja'far, you just need to concentrate for a second.' He thought for himself. 'Maybe the garden would be an appropriate place for her right now with this sunny afternoon? I hope so, at least, it would be a safe place.'

Reopening his eyes, he made his way towards the royal garden, secretly praying for her to not be in the market place she liked a lot.

There were too many persons to his taste. Even if she was easy friendly with people, he wasn't, but really, wasn't reassured to know her surrounded by a big crowd. Not like she was a fragile thing, he knew that already, and it was also why he liked her. The way she could protect herself always made him smile, and he was proud that her wife was strong.

But now, it was radically different.

She wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

As he was about to reach the garden, Ja'far heard a soft humming. He turned his face, searching the origin from the sweet sound. And there, he spotted Nahla.

He sighed in relief seeing her form, leaning against a tree, rocking herself gently, almost imperceptibly. She had her eyelids closed, enjoying the light breeze which was caressing her face.

Nahla shifted her eyes opened when she felt a presence sit down next to her. A smile won her face when she realized it was no one but his precious husband.

"Hello Beautiful. You came to enjoy the calm of the garden too?" she asked to him, readjusting herself a little bit.

At the second, Ja'far had protectively put one of his arm around her shoulders and the other one on her stomach. He sighed, one more time in the day. He wanted to take one of his serious face to reprimand her, but he couldn't. He let her go, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nahla… How many time have I told you to stay in the room when I was working? This way, if you call for me, I can reach you right away."

"But, Ja'far", began the woman, "You know I can't stay all the day in the room. I need some fresh air too and-"

"You can go on the balcony for some fresh air." He cut her.

The red haired girl sent him a dark look. She didn't like when he cut her in her words, but she didn't like at all when it was for saying something that stupid.

"Are you even serious? If I was doing that, you would tell 'Oi Nahla! That's dangerous, you could fall or worse!', am I right?"

A little sweet pink won the freckles cheeks of the advisor. He coughed twice, sign that he was becoming nervous.

"Na-nahla… That's not- Yes maybe I could say that." He admitted after seeing the glance she sent him. "But, I only say that for your interests, and you know it, right?"

His dark eyes were pleading his cause, hoping she would understand why he was so protective around her.

And Nahla was weak for his puppy look level one. She was even more for his level two and three, but here, he didn't need to reach such extremes.

She relaxed herself a bit.

"Ja'far" she began, "I know you're worry. I know you only want to take care of me but, I'm not a child anymore." She smiled trying to initiate a mimicry from the man next to her. But unfortunately, it didn't seem to work for him. She continued.

"Please sweetheart, try to relax, just a bit, okay? You're afraid, and it's only normal, for you, or for any other man in their live."

"It's not that simple Nahla…" replied Ja'far, not ready to relax at all. Anxiety had won his face again. He slowly put himself up. When he was standing, his gaze contemplated the blue sky.

"I… I'm not just 'afraid' Nahla, I-I am scared. What if I fail protecting you? What if I can't show you the love you deserve? What if you realise who I really am and to save yourselves, you leave me, _both_ of you? What if I fail being the father I wanted to be? What if-"

At this point, Ja'far interrupted himself, looking down his wrist. He saw his wife's hand, wrapped around his, pushing herself up to be in his height.

She cupped is face with her hands, resting her forehead against his. Seeing the dark iris of Ja'far was almost unbearable for her. She took a deep breath, expiring slowly. Then she separated but keeping a certain proximity.

"You won't fail." She murmured softly, "I'm positive this little one will love you and will know that you did your maximum to protect them even before they could breath. You can become the father you want to be, it's for you to choose."

Ja'far let a sob exit his lips and pulled Nahla into a hug, his shaky arms wrapped around her shoulders, his face hidden in the nape of her neck.

Automatically, she responded by putting her own arms around his neck, her hand softly caress his grey locks.

"What if they end like me? What if they hurt their own mother? What if they hurt you?" his words were almost inaudible. Nahla could feel the vibrations of his words against her skin.

She hated this. She hated seeing the man she loved in this state. She didn't find him pathetic or weak, it was quite the opposite but… She hated knowing she couldn't do anything for him.

"If they become like you, then I would be the proudest mother ever because it would mean, my baby would be as awesome as his father, and not just the features." She couldn't help but smile as a tear rolled over her cheek.

She felt the sensation on her neck that a little smile forming by the grey haired man.

She let her arms go from her husband and took one of his hand, putting it on her stomach. She placed it on her lower-abdomen, closing her eyes.

She could felt the gaze of the man of their hands, knowing he would feel it soon.

She opened her eyes in one shot when she felt something move against her hand. She smiled truly when she saw the look, at the same time, lost, interrogator and surprised form Ja'far.

"Nahla… It…" began the advisor with a little voice.

"I know, right? The little one is saying 'hello' to you. And I'm pretty sure if they take the time to greet you, it's because they will love you. See? Tell them something."

Ja'far gave a small nod before knowing in front of his wife's stomach. He posed gently his hands on her belly, pulling his face closely to speak.

"H-hey buddy. I'm not sure you understand this now but, I'm happy you're part of our family. I hope you will be beautiful as your mother. Be sure that we will love you as much as we could. I hope you will be there soon because your mommy and me can't wait to show you. I love you little one."

A new tear rolled along the Nahla's cheek, which were tainted by a soft pink colour now, when she felt a new pressure in her lower-abdomen. She was sure that the little kick was a direct answer for their father words.

On the euphoria which was winning him, he stood up to put her wife into a warm hug.

She chuckled. The man she knew was back and she also knew this, would be a new point to let her stay in her all the day for the next few weeks.

"Thank you. For everything." Whispered Ja'far, raising the chin of his wife to give her a kiss with was commensurate to his feeling for her.

"You're welcome Ja'far. You're welcome."

* * *

 **EXTRA**

⭐A few weeks later⭐

Ja'far was working on his office like any other day. At least, that was he was trying to convince himself.

'Everything will be alright, everything will be alright, relax yourself Ja'far, relax yourself." He thought.

The sound of an opening door was heard and Ja'far rose his look in front of him. There was, Masrur, with his usual straight face.

"You can come now Ja'far, they're done." Told the pink haired one.

"O-o-oka-ay! I'm coming r-right now!" Almost shout the obviously stressed advisor.

He ran towards his room, risking a fall at least twice during his rice.

He entered into, without even thinking knocking.

So, there they were.

Nahla in their shared bed, and in her arms, a little, minuscule petite form with a sleepy face.

Nahla turned her face to him, sending him a tired smile then letting her gaze stared at the new born in her arms.

"Nahla… Are you okay?" asked Ja'far, a concerned look on his face seeing his wife that tired.

"I'm perfectly fine. Look at this little puppy, isn't she beautiful?" she told him, knowing his face would be won soon by a certain excitement.

"Isn't she… Nahla, is it a girl?!" he asked her, his eyes coming to her own face and the baby's form.

The exhausted woman couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Yes she is. Would you like to take her?"

A sound which seemed to look like a 'glup' escape from the throat from the grey haired man. He gave a small nod, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took the petite form in his arms, being the most carful he could be. His eyes were quickly fielded with water when he realized that this little one seemed to have the same grey hair that him. But the cutie had inherited from the amber eyes from her mother.

He smiled as he put the face of his baby close to his, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Welcome on our family, Takisha."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hope you're all fine. Thank you for the previous favourite/follow/review, it always makes me so happy! I said once I loved fluff and sweet story, and I'm weak for children and pregnancies. So I had to do this story, back in January 2016. And, I hated to make Ja'far cry, I'm trulu sorry!**

 **Ho, I had to give names to my "readers" characters. Nahla means "drink of water" and Takisha means "healthy and alive", a wish from her parents, of course. I didn't change a lot of things for this chapter, so I hope it was okay.**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Lovelybaka**


	4. See-Saw

Nothing was better than a sunny day in Sindria like all the other ones. And today wasn't an exception and everything seemed to be normal in the kingdom. The King's advisor was going on the halls, hands free after he left them to one of his subordinate. Making his way towards his own apartments, he saw a little silhouette behind a pillar. He approached it carefully to realise he did know this figure.

"Hey Takisha, what are you doing here?" asked the grey haired man.

A "shhh" sound left the lips of the girl, making quick gests to show her father to kneel beside her.

"So," re-began Ja'far who was whispering now, "are you playing see-saw with your mother?"

The little girl gave her father a glare, finding his tone wasn't as low as she wanted it to be. She quickly put her eyes on the spot she was fixing before being interrupted.

"No, playing see-saw game with Mom is become boring. She found me too easily. Like you by the way."

The last words were pronounced was a little point of annoyance. Ja'far knew it. Takisha loved playing see-saw games but, each time, he couldn't do it otherwise and find her faster than any other of her opponents. And on the contrary, she couldn't never find him when he was hidden. That was the reason why she stopped playing with her father to this game pretty quickly, even if it was him who was asking.

"So, if you're not playing with your mother, who are you hidden from?" asked the father, the most quietly way he could. Except his precious six old girl, there was no other kids authorized to play in the palace.

"I'm not telling you or he will find-" the sentence of the young girl were interrupted by some shoes sounds on the hall.

"Oh no Dad, that's bad, he will find me! Now leave or hide me. Please?" she added when she saw the interrogator look of her father.

Ja'far just had the time to stand up when a familiar figure came in their direction. He recognized the purple haired boy who was approaching, the way his hips moved when he walked, the smile which won his angelic face when he saw him.

"Hello Ja'far. I'm looking for Takisha, did you see her? We were playing see-saw but she certainly inherited your talent because I definitely can't find her."

Ja'far realized his jaw was about to fall when he felt the soft breeze caressed his opened mouth. From all the person his daughter asked to play with was the son of his friend the King, Cyrus? No way? He tried to put himself together, a mixed of incomprehension and uncalled growing anger.

"No. Not since this morning. Maybe you would have more chance to find her anywhere but not behind this pillar?"

The eyes of the teenager grew bigger in one second. What the grey haired man just said?

'Wait, what did I just say?' asked for himself Ja'far.

"Dad! Why did you do that?!" shouted the grey haired girl, standing up herself in one move. "You've just ruined my whole plan!"

The girl obviously pouted, little tears making their way on the corners of her amber eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry milady, I'm sure your father didn't want to hurt your feelings." Said the purple teen, now kneeled in front of the girl. He patted her had in a gentle way, smiling like his father only could do. The little girl wiped the baby tears of her eyes then smiled to the boy.

Ja'far couldn't believe it. His daughter. And the son of Sinbad. Respectively six and ten years old. No way. No way at all. He had to intervene.

"Takisha, I think your mother is looking for you on your room." said hastily Ja'far.

"Heee… No way Dad! I want to play with Cyrus more!" answered the said girl as fast as him.

"I said, you're coming to go with mother young girl. Plus, Cyrus has some work to do with his father too, right Cyrus?"

The grey haired man had sent a killer look to the young prince. This one quickly understood he should follow the advice of the man above him.

"S-sure Ja'far." he giggled nervously "I'm sorry Takisha, dear, but I have to go now. I'll be sure to pay with you another time I promise." He stood up and winked to her before turning on his heels.

Ja'far wasn't happy at all to see that the cheek of his daughter were now tainted with a cute light rose colour. As he wanted to take her hand like he usually did, his daughter rejected it and walked by herself, turning her eyes away from her father, this one earning a "humf" sound coming from the little girl. Thinking it was a normal pout from a normal child, he let it go and continued his previous walk toward his office.

It was only when the night has come he returned to his apartments. Waiting as his habits that his little girl came to greet him, he was welcomed by an awkward silence.

"Nahla? Takisha? Are you there?" asked the advisor when he entered their common room.

"I'm right here Ja'far, come." said the familiar voice of his wife. He followed the voice to arrive in their room, seeing her sit on the bed, a scroll in her hands.

He approached her, making his way toward the bed and get comfortable next to her. He put his head on her shoulder, his dark iris on the scroll. She put a small kiss on his forehead and hummed in approval.

"How have been your day sweetheart? Is Takisha already asleep, I haven't seen her when I came back."

Nahla put her scroll down, facing the male. Her look was serious despite the smile she showed him.

"My day was perfectly fine, until a certain six old girl came back, saying her dad ruined all her plans and will make her a poor single woman all her life. Dare to explain?"

A cold sweat formed on the forehead of the advisor. He explained the events of the day and Nahla couldn't help it but sighed, letting her back resting on the bedframe.

"Seriously Ja'far? All she wanted was to play with Cyrus. Why couldn't let you play with him?"

"Because he is Cyrus, Nahla! I can't let him-"

"For heaven's sake Ja'far! She is six!"

"That's about it! I can't let her being fooled by the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas son himself…"

"We're at the centre of this problem… Ja'far, you're more a mother than I am. Listen, Cyrus is ten, okay? They're both kids, what do you want to happen to them?"

"I just don't want my daughter being fooled by-"

"I know, you've already told me that. But more, you're just overprotective about her. Let her explore life, it's not like they were going tomorrow to ask to prepare a celebration for an upcoming wedding."

Ja'far knew when he had to stop, and time was come. Blush had won his face, frustrated to have to abandon now but he knew. Deep deep deep inside of himself he knew his wife was right but he couldn't admit it to her…

"Ja'far." She called him. "You won't be able to protect her indefinitely. She will be alright and she needs friends too. She feels pretty alone in the palace by herself. And it's not like Cyrus was a bad guy. I know you do trust him more than you would admit it."

She smiled to him, wanted to relax him a bit. He returned her smile. Ja'far knew she was right and he shouldn't have react like that but, he couldn't help it. Takisha was too precious for him and he needed to protect her, from everything, and everyone.

"Maybe" began the grey haired man, "I should apologize to her as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow will be fine, she's already asleep." Answered his wife.

"I think I should follow her example and go sleep now." Suggested Ja'far.

"Excellent idea" She placed a quick peck on his husband's lips. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night Nahla."

A few minutes of calm and peacefulness passed when a voice was heard in the private room.

"And if he really ask her to-"

"Good night Ja'far!"

* * *

The next morning, Tte grey haired man was pulled off his sleepiness state by a soft pressure on his shoulder. Groaning a little, he opened his eyes, meeting a petite form right above him. A pair of amber eyes were fixing him, grey locks partially hiding them.

"Dad…" the word had escaped her lips in a whisper, trying to wake her father in the softer way possible.

"Takisha? What time is it? Where is your mother?"

"Mom said she had to check something and I could go wake you up."

"Takisha, about yesterday-" began Ja'far but he was quickly interrupted by his daughter.

"I'm sorry dad! I shouldn't have to be angry after you! I was really upset but you didn't do anything bad. I'm sorry."

The gaze of the little girl was locked on the fists, not wanting to look at his father directly. Ja'far could sense she was truly sorry and felt himself guilty about this situation. He sat up, placing the girl on his lap. He hugged her, whispering sweet words to reassure her.

After a few minutes, the sphere had finally lightened up. They talked about the previous events like a father and his daughter should do. They didn't even notice how much they've talked until Nahla came in the room, inviting them to enjoy the fresh weather in the park for the lunch time.

Maybe Ja'far a bit too much protective, that was right. But he loved his daughter and as he loved her, he needed to trust her more. After all, what could happened to her?

* * *

 **EXTRA**

⭐A week after⭐

Ja'far, Cyrus, Sinbad and his wife, Alisha, were talking together in a room of the palace, waiting for their kids to show up, after they asked them to reunite. That's when Cyrus cleared his throat they realized the two children were together, hand in hand. Ja'far tried to stay calm, having a bad feeling about the next events.

"Father, Mother, Ja'far, Nahla. We're all here because we have something to announce to you." Began the purple haired prince.

"We're getting married!" said hastily the six years old girl.

Everyone turned toward Ja'far after the loud noise he had made by fainting on the ground.

* * *

 **Hi hi hi everyone~ Thank you for reading this fourth chapter of Ja'far and Nahla (and Takisha) stories. This is all I had posted on DeviantArt for now. To know more about Cyrus and Alisha, I can only invite you to read my Sinbad/OC story [ _Coming Home_ ] on my profile. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about these one shots.**

 **Thank you for reading! I wish you all a lovely day**

 **Lovelybaka**


End file.
